


Blackpink being Softies

by dancetheficaway



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fic Dump, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancetheficaway/pseuds/dancetheficaway
Summary: A collection of sfw, short Blackpink drabbles celebrating OT4 being soft.Most of the prompts come from my Tumblr!
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, No Romantic Relationship(s), OT4 - Relationship
Kudos: 30





	Blackpink being Softies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Welcome to my ao3 account. I'm starting to crosspost from Tumblr with some Blackpink soft moments!
> 
> This is a fic dump, so tags might be added as I update! I will update longer Blackpink works as stand-alone works, but this is for short drabbles! Enjoy!

Jisoo’s nightmares had always been present. They were keeping her up at night, and she would wake up with big dark circles under her eyes, yawning during the entire day. The nightmares got so bad, that she could see the worry in her members’ eyes when she entered their living room one morning.

Rosé, Jennie and Lisa had noticed that sleep was the problem, so one evening, as Jisoo was preparing to lay in bed for hours to avoid her bad dreams, a quiet knock resonated on her bedroom’s door.

She got up to open it, and found her three members on the other side of the door, in their pajamas. Rosé was holding a soft, fluffy blanket. Jennie had a mug of tea in her hand. Lisa had a big teddy bear in her arms. Jisoo looked at them curiously.

Rosé was the first to speak:

-Can we… sleep next to you? Maybe it would help?

Jisoo’s heart felt full. She smiled brightly before letting her members enter the room and sit on the small bed. Lisa had to squeeze her legs together next to Jennie to keep from falling.

-Here, drink this.

Jennie offered her the mug of tea, which Jisoo happily took.

As she heard the soft snoring of Lisa next to her, Jisoo wondered how she had gotten so lucky; and for the first time in weeks, she fell asleep quietly, pressed between Rosé, Jennie, Lisa and fluffy blankets.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr for requests, more content or to have a chat (I'm a friendly bean!): dancetheficaway.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments are always appreciated if you made it this far! Cheers!


End file.
